As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use including, as non-limiting examples, financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems may include a special purpose controller, referred to as a management controller, for performing system management functions and an interface or analogous resources that enable a remotely located information handling system or resource to access the management controller.
Servers and other types of information handling systems may be configured as a server group that encompasses one or more data center floors on one or more floors of one or more buildings at a particular facility. Anecdotal evidence suggests that correlations between hardware problems and physical location are not uncommon, e.g., problems associated with environmental and/or electrical conditions present at a physical location. Typically, however, servers and other information handling systems, including servers for use in data centers and other densely configured applications and environments, lack resources configured to provide location based information or make location-based determinations.